Virginia Apgar
Virginia Apgar (7 June 1909– 7 August 1974) was an American physician who specialised in anesthesia. She was a leader in the fields of anesthesiology and teratology, and effectively founded the field of neonatology. To the public, however, she is best known as the developer of the Apgar test, a method of assessing the health of newborn babies that has drastically reduced infant mortality over the world. Biography She graduated from Mount Holyoke College College of Physicians and Surgeons Columbia 1929, and the Columbia University College of Physicians & Surgeons in 1933. She completed a residency in surgery at Columbia in 1937. However, she was discouraged from practicing surgery by Dr. Allen Whipple, the chair of surgery at Columbia. She further trained in anesthesia and returned to Columbia in 1938 as director of the newly formed division of anesthesia.Changing Face of Medicine In 1949, Apgar became the first woman to become a full professor at Columbia P&S Women in Medicine Exhibit Resources, while she also did clinical and research work at the affiliated Sloane Hospital for Women.Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology In 1959, she earned a Master of Public Health degree from the Johns Hopkins School of Hygiene and Public Health. In 1953, she introduced the first test, called the Apgar scale, to assess the health of newborn babies. It is administered one minute and five minutes after birth, and sometimes also at 10 minutes. While Apgar was frequently the "first woman" or "only woman" in a department, to serve in a position, or win an accolade, she avoided the organized women's movement, proclaiming that "women are liberated from the time they leave the womb".Brief biography, National Library of Medicine, The Virginia Apgar Papers. Apgar never married, and died on August 7, 1974, at Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center. Published work * More than sixty scientific papers * Numerous papers for the popular press * Is My Baby All Right? with Joan Beck (1972) Recognition and awards * Honorary doctorate, Women's Medical College of Pennsylvania (1964) * Honorary doctorate, Mount Holyoke College (1965) * Distinguished Service Award from the American Society of Anesthesiologists (1966) * Elizabeth Blackwell Award, from the American Women's Medical Association (1966) * Honorary doctorate, New Jersey College of Medicine and Dentistry (1967) * Alumni Gold Medal for Distinguished Achievement, Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons (1973) * Ralph M. Waters Award, American Society of Anesthesiologists (1973) * Woman of the Year in Science, Ladies Home Journal (1973) Apgar has continued to earn posthumous recognition for her contributions and achievements. In 1994, she was commemorated on a U.S. postal stamp. In November 1995 she was inducted into the National Women's Hall of Fame in Seneca Falls, New York. References More information * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links *Biography from profiles in science * Mount Holyoke biography * Columbia biography *The Virginia Apgar Papers * MIT biography * PBS * National Women's Hall of Fame * Changing the Face of Medicine * Full biography on WhoNamedIt.com * Grandnephew's memorial page at apga Category:American medical researchers Category:American physicians Category:Anesthesiologists Category:American pediatricians Category:1909 births Category:1974 deaths